superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
ChalkZone: Indecent Exposure/My Big Fat Chalk Wedding/Rap-A-Present/Greetings from Greenland Credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Leo Eaton, Peter Moss, Fred Seibert, Buzz Potamkin * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Produced by: Cheryl Knapp * "ChalkZone" Episode Credits * "Indecent Exposure" ** Written by: Larry Huber, Alastair Swinnerton ** Storyboard by: Bob Nesler with Steve Stefanelli, Helder Mendonca, Jeff Amey, Derek Bond, Tavis Silbernagel, John Kricfalusi ** Background Design by: Nick Cross ** Background Color Styling by: Kristy Gordon ** Layout Supervision by: Helder Mendonca ** Ink & Paint and Special FX by: Dulcie Clark's Pip Animation ** Animation Directed by: Bob Nesler ** Directed by: Jacques Laberge * "My Big Fat Chalk Wedding" ** Written by: Dan Serafin, Anna Bourque ** Storyboard by: Barry Bunce with Steve Stefanelli, Helder Mendonca, Jeff Amey, Derek Bond, Tavis Silbernagel, John Kricfalusi ** Background Design by: Nick Cross ** Background Color Styling by: Kristy Gordon ** Layout Supervision by: Helder Mendonca\ ** Ink & Paint and Special FX by: Dulcie Clark's Pip Animation ** Animation Directed by: Jaime Diaz, John Kimball ** Directed by: Pierre Roy, Jacques Laberge * "Rap-A-Present" ** Written by: Ford Riley, Roger Stennett ** Storyboard by: Jeff Stewart with Steve Stefanelli, Helder Mendonca, Jeff Amey, Derek Bond, Tavis Silbernagel, John Kricfalusi ** Background Design by: Nick Cross ** Background Color Styling by: Kristy Gordon ** Layout Supervision by: Helder Mendonca ** Ink & Paint and Special FX by: Dulcie Clark's Pip Animation ** Animation Directed by: Rick Bowman ** Directed by: Pierre Roy Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Produced by: W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Music by: Geoff Levin * ChalkZone Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Production Coordinators: Tanya Calderon, Dean Hoff * Production Assistant: Lora Sackett, Marc Stone * Directed by: Richard T. Morrison * Creative Directors: Gordon H. Coulthart, Tim Deacon, Christopher Harrowell, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Stephan Martinière, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright * Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Mendelson, Charles M. Schulz * Production Executives: Winnie Chaffee, M.H. Cloutier, Derek Fower, Richard Raynis * Supervising Associate Producers: John O'Sullivan Francis Jr., John O'Niell * Associate Producers: David B. Mepham, Andrea Sachs * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Writers Assistant: Aydrea Walden * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Writers: Mary Crawford, Gary Ferrier, Carole Bruce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, Alan Templeton, S.M. Yates * "Indecent Exposure" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Reggie - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Mr. Wilter - Robert Cait ** Terry Bouffant - Grey DeLisle ** Vinnie Raton/Wiggie - Rob Paulsen ** Flunke/Robin - Lauren Tom ** Jerry Riviera - Jeff Garcia * "Schwatt's Wedding Song" by: Bill Burnett * "Big Fat Chalk Wedding" Cast ** Rudy/Miss Fortune - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Reggie/Mama Schwatt - Candi Milo ** Mr. Wilter/Blocky/Hoops - Robert Cait ** Biclops/Papa Schwatt/Parson - Rodger Bumpass ** Bobby Sue/Katie - Debi Derryberry ** Jumbo Schwatt/Lars - Jess Harnell ** Bathtub Granny - Miriam Flynn * "Rap a Present" Cast ** Snap/Tiger Lily - Candi Milo ** Blocky/Chocolatier/Dandelion - Robert Cait ** Rapsheeba - Rosslyn Taylor ** Card/Snapdragon/Heart Shaped Chocolate - Dee Bradley Baker ** Owl/Chocolate Bunny/Bon Bon - Jess Harnell * "Greetings from Greenland" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Singer #1 - Jess Harnell ** Singer #2 - Bill Burnett * Additional Voices: Jonathan Beltzner, Michael Beltzner, Jeannie Elias, Maurice LaMarche, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Robert Bockstael, Jim Bradford, Heather Edson, Donna Farron, Mathew Godfrey, Abby Hagyard, Rick Jones, John Koensgen, Bill Luxton, Les Lye, Mike O'Reilly, Bob Payne, Eleanor Peat, Pam Pilkington, Tony Pope, Don Reardon, Gord Robertson, Tyley Ross, Kevin Schon, John Tarzwell, Aline Van Dyke, Don Westwood * Casting Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Voice Direction by: Madeleine Bascom, Marsha Goodman, Richard T. Morrison, Chris Schouten, Ginny McSwain * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * "Greetings from Greenland" - Music Video ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Produced and Arranged by: Guy Moon ** Storyboard by: Barry Bunce ** Directed by: John Kimball * Storyboard Supervisor: Richard T. Morrison * Storyboard Artists: Cullen Blaine, Gerry Capelle, Drew Edwards, Eric Fredrickson, Steven Majaury, Glenn McDonald, Tom Nesbitt, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Chris Schouten, Michael Swanigan, Dave Thrasher, Karl Toerge, Robert Walker, Jack White, John Kricfalusi, Lynne Naylor, Jim Smith, Bob Camp * Character Design: Derek Carter, Ron Harris, Douglas McCarthy, Rogerio Nogueira, Chuck Patton, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, John Williamson, Greg Emison, Bernie Petterson * Key Animation Director: Glenn Wright * Sheet Directors: Bob Jacques, Glenn Wright * Animation Supervisors: Curtis Crawford, Norm Drew * Senior Key Animators: Jill Halliday, Bob Jacques, Jamie Oliff, Marc Sevier * Key Animators: Lillian André, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Benoit Cecyre, Chris Damboise, Michel Dazé, Daniele De Blois, John Delaney, Cam Drysdale, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Paula Irvine, Jang, Hana Kukal, Wayne Lee Pack, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Karen Munro-Caple, Dave Parks, Gerald Paquette, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauve, Andrew Schulz, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Glen Sylvester, Andre Tougas, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Robert Waldren, Lee Williams, John Williamson, Jeff Wilson * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Designers: Richard Carl Livingston, Robert Walker * Layout Artists: Scott A. Amey, Charles Botham, Nora Brown, Kevin Brownie, Bob Camp, Mary Ann Capling, Shawn Cusick, Daniele De Blois, Stéphane Dupras, Peter Ferk, Blake James, John Kricfalusi, Richard Carl Livingston, Steven Majaury, David E. Merritt, Lynne Naylor, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, André St-Amour, Jim Smith, Barbara Woodruff * Prop Design: Greg Emison, Tom Foxmarnick, Scott Wood * Background Design: Becca Ramos, Paula Spence * Xerox: Kelly Lacelle, Peter Mangione, Malcolm Collins * Color Key Stylists: Jamy Huang, Teale Wang * Ink and Paint: Lee Guttman, Sue Dalton, Carmen Brooks, Catherine Simmonds * Background Supervisor: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Painters: Peter Bennett, Cynthia McIntosh * Background Artists: Nora Brown, Nick Cross, Simon Dupuis, Kristy Gordon, Blake James, Sophie Lapointe, Troy Little, Allain Masiotte, Ric Sluiter * Technical Department: Richard Car, Jill Gray, Paul Guttadauria, Lisa Hopkins, Dave Muir, Phill Turtle * Lip Assignments: Rebecca Greenwood, Shirl Kwan * Sub Main Title Art: Frank Guthrie, Guy Vasilovich * Clean-Up Artists: Clint Bond, Aliki Theofilopoulos * Storyboard Revisions: Aliki Theofilopoulos, Scott Wood * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Animation Checkers: Oscar Capiral Jr., Patricia Marshall, Shane Pearce, Kathleen Scott, Jeffrey Weese, Cam Wilson * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Dialogue Editors: Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Picture Editors: Stephanie Duncan, Jeff Adams * Assistant Film Editor: Peter Harmathy * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisors: Eric Weyenberg, David Vainola * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Greg LaPlante, Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Digital Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Videotape Editors: Paul Harris, V. Kim Latimer * Audio Engineers: Michael J. Cowan, Tamara Smith * Audio Recording/Post Production: Sound of One Hand Studio · John Dooher, Claude Marquis, Michel Legault * Canada · Sound Re-Recording: Crawley Films · Shalini Kelly, Robert Leclair * Music Editor: Joe Fitzpatrick * Post Production Services: Encore * Post Production: Wendy Rockburn, Robert Thompson, John Muellens, François St-Amour * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * On-Line Editor: Jeff Adams * Animation Production by: TOEI Animation Co., Ltd. * Additional Animation Production: Daewon Media * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film Productions Company Limited * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rich Magallanes Closing Logos and Copyright Screen * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Crawleys * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nicktoons Category:Maryland Public Television Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:CINAR Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Crawleys Animation Inc. Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions